Resident Evil - Ultimate BioHazard
by AyanaRin
Summary: Have you ever wondered what went on behind the scene's of Resident evil? The true story of horror? Well I can tell you. This story is going to be written like re6 is played. Please Read and Review.


**Resident Evil - Ultimate BioHazard**

_They have planned it for year's ,the destruction of this world. For year's it has been slowly following it's own demise but, the beginning of the end of the world has started sooner then anyone thought._

**Chapter One : Umbrella's Wake - Saga One : Enter Alice AbernathyNovember 15 , 1997 7:30 pm**

**R**ecently Umbrella has invested several thousand dollar's in their prized research on the Tyrant prototype and the G-Virus. I've been working for Umbrella for quite some time and when Albert was head hunted to join the S.T.A.R.S. unit in Raccoon City I was told to act as his wife to advert suspicion.  
Of course that really was no problem , we had a child hood romance together so were had become very used to each other.

Though when Albert started working for Umbrella any relationship we had was broken. He had become obsessed with the virus . He wanted to become as powerful as he could ; He wanted to make the world his. I could never understand why he would want something like that... But , I never spoke against him I just knew that I had had to somehow stop him either by myself or through someone.

Why was I thinking about this right now? Tonight has been such a colorless night, The sky was covered by grey cloud's that lingered there not seeming to move. A cold rain gently fell and pattered against the mansion , trees and the ground. It really was quite a peaceful sound. Many of you have heard this tale so you've probably guessed that Im in the mansion hidden in the Raccoon forest on Arklay mountain ,Im leaning on the balcony railing watching the rain.  
A lot of the researcher's were in quarantine lately so there wasn't much to do before the Birkin's and Albert showed up. Albert wouldn't be here for another hour so I was bored.

After awhile of waiting I soon heard the mansion door open and close with a loud thunk. I assumed that it was Annette and William so I was going to head down to great them. When I entered the corridor before the main hall I heard a young child's voice. "This place look's so much bigger inside ,Daddy." She said excitedly. "Why yes it does." William responded. I could easily tell that Sherry was with them. I opened the door leading out to the main hall and I saw the Birkin's down stair's beginning to head up to where I was. Annette imeaditly noticed me and her eye's met with mine. She had a cold glare , I don't think she liked me or Albert very much. She had to deal with us all the time though because William and Albert were best friend's or something. I didn't know Albert didn't really like people so he didn't have real friend's.

"Good evening ,Alicen." William said calmly as we reached each other. "Good evening." I replied. I saw Annette roll her eye's. Birkin and I talked for awhile and Sherry was doing her school work. I felt bad for Sherry ,I knew how she felt my parent's also worked for Umbrella and they didn't have time for me either. I think that William could tell what I was thinking because he almsot imeaditly turned his attention to his daughter. "So Sherry how was school?" William Asked.

William and Sherry continued to talk for awhile ,Annette was still ignoring light rain had slowly shifted into a harsh storm. You could hear the pounding of the rain echo throughout the mansion. Suddenly a bolt of lightning flashed and a huge crash was heard outside. The crash was followed by a painful grunt ,the grunt sounded male. Sherry looked out the window and called out. "I Think Uncle Wesker is hurt!"  
The door to the main hall slowly opened and Wesker walked in holding his side as blood dripped to the floor. He didn't pay any attention to us ,he just went to his room.

I decided that I would follow , so I said goodbye to the Birkin's and I began to head downstairs's. I walked down stairs and turned left and walked to the double blue door's. The door lead to a pretty much clear room except a few shelve's some picture's and a statue of a women paling water. As I walked through the room I took the door on the right which lead to a hallway with three case's containing various creepy thing's ,around the corner it looked exactly the same. I exited the door at the end of the hall. This lead to a hall with a red steel door on the right before you'r first turn ,there was the bathroom. When you wound you'r way throught the corridor there was a red door and a set of red double door's at the end. The double door's went to a small empty white room with nothing but a single door at the end. Through that door was Albert's room. I approached the door and I heard a women's voice. " You know you should really be careful Wesker , you wouldn't want to die before you'r plan's are complete now would you?" The women's voice spoke. I opened the door and I saw a women in a red dress and shoulder length black hair. I didn't know who she was I hadn't even seen her in the lab before and here she was sitting ten feet away taking care of Albert's wound's. Something I should be doing.  
The women in red looked at me. " And who would this be? "She asked in a curious tone. Albert turned his head toward me the away again. "Her name is Alice. She is my wife ,Ada." He stated as calm as ever. Ada looked at me suspiciously ,then back at Albert. "Hmmm really? Is she really you'r wife? Or is it just another one of Umbrella's decoy's?" Ada guessed. Of course she was absolutly right it was just a decoy but, I alway's thought of it as a real relationship. That's what I wanted...I desired his affection ,even if it was fake I wanted it. "It doesn't matter if it's a decoy or not." Albert said with a hint of annoyince in his voice. "Fine , I suppose you wouldn't tell me anyway. " She said as she finished bandaging his wound. Afterward's she got up and left without another word.

I sat down next to Albert and It looked as if he slightly smiled. "You'r coming home tonight right?" Albert asked. I blushed slight not realizing I had. " Of course I am. Why did you want to know?" Albert stood up and began to walk toward's the door. "Because I need you to come with me tomorrow." He stated ,as he walked out.  
Of course he wasn't trying to be romantic. Why did I even think that? Oh well. Though I did wonder what he wanted.  
Anyway's I finally had a chance to look around the room I was in. There was a plant in the corner by the door that was collecting dust , it had been sitting there for year's. There was a mantle on the right side of the room and a brown coffee table in the center. On the far side of the table sat a white couch. And on the far left side of the room was a shotgun hanging on the wall. The shotgun was used as a trap ,if someone where to take it the outer door of the empty room would lock you in and the door to this room would also lock. Then the celing would come down and crush you. After a few minuet's the announcement's came on , it was time to start our shift's. I decided that I would head to my room and get dressed then head to the lab. So I exited the room and headed back through the hallway I came from. I walked back through the room with the statue and when I got out to the main hall I turned right entering the single brown door.

The room had a large sphere on a stand in the center or the room ,and a cerulean blue couch on the right of the room. To the left there was a counter that had a few book's on it. At the end of the room was a vanity with various thing's on it. I walked through the room and around the counter to the left was a small desk and to the right was another brown door. I walked through the door at the end and when you entered there was a very large mirror on the wall to the left, on the right side was my bed ;And across the room was a large cabinet.  
Of course I was headed to my closet so I walked around my bed to the door. My closet was quiet big as well it had three manikin's in it and several things were hung in the back. I knew I had to change ,they'd kill me if I went to the lab wearing the black half shirt and low cut jean's like I was anyway. I giggled to myself as I thought of what Albert's reaction would be. I changed out of my outfit into standard doctor's clothes and I began to head to the B3 lab.


End file.
